The Only Exception
by Clumsy Bella 101
Summary: Bella is a traumatized 16 year old, terrified to love again. Edward is a 17 year old prick who only cares about sex and baseball. What happens when these two teens cross paths? Rated M for lemons,drug/alcohol abuse, and language.   B E non- cannon
1. TOE Prologue

_**Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Edward Cullen or any other characters in the Twilight series, but Edward Cullen owns me.**_

_**A/N- Guess who's fucking back! It's Brittany. So I've been working on this story for a while, just haven't had the guts to put it out there yet. But here goes! I'm giving you the prologue as a Thanksgiving treat. Tell me what you think! I won't be continuing Color of Orbs, sorry! Just too much crap I'd have to deal with. :/.**_

_Bella_

"I can still hear her scream at night when I'm dreaming, and I can see the blood stains on the tile, and the look in his eyes, and..."

"_You should have kept your mouth shut." James spits, while he glares at me. His hands tighten around her neck, and my eyes begin water. He knows exactly how bad this is hurting me. She's trembling and I try to think of a way to save her, but I can't come up with anything. If I move he'll kill her for sure. There's something shiny in his hand, but I can't tell what it is, and then I see it. It's a knife. I am sobbing and she is sobbing, we both know that this is goodbye._

I'm shaking. I can't do this anymore. Daddy was wrong to think that this could help me. Saying the things I see and feel out loud just makes it all the more terrifying, just makes the pain more excruciating, just makes it all the more_real. _I bring my knees to my chest and I could care less that my muddy sneakers are on this lady's furniture. I can't breath. The memories are all coming back too fast, like cars on a freeway. I try to keep my voice down but then I see how scared she looks and desperate, and it's all because of me. "It's all because of me!"I'm screaming.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Can you hear me? Open your eyes." It's Charlie. His voice wraps around me like a blanket of comfort and I open my eyes to look at him. I'm still in the room. The cold, dark, counselor's office, and I have to leave this place. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" I shake my head softly. I have humiliated myself enough already. I'm sure everyone out there has heard me and being carried out would only draw more attention to _Bella the Freak._

I let go of my legs, _my shield_, and let them fall to the ground. I need to get out of here. I rise beside my father and he drapes his arm over my shoulders protectively as we exit the counselor's office. I try to ignore the people's eyes, but I can feel them all, their stares burning little holes into my back.

%

I feel safe. I'm in daddy's cruiser and I am safe now. Charlie's right beside me, but I don't dare look at him. I keep my eyes on the outside. I can feel his pity lingering in the air around me, it's suffocating. He shouldn't pity me, I should pity him. He tries to hide his pain from me, but I see it, clear as day, looking me straight in the face. I did this to him. I'm the one to blame.

%

I am in bed and I am crying. Daddy's hand touches my face and he tries to wipe my tears away, but they keep coming, they always keep coming.

"Bella, honey. I think it's time we try and put this all behind us. It's not healthy."

What does he expect me to do? I can't put her behind me, when she's right there in front of me. I don't have a machine that helps me forget. I can't forget.

"I don't know how to do that." my voice is a whisper. Charlie's hand goes up to his face and rubs his eyes. He's tired, I can tell. His eyes are puffy and there are giant bags underneath them. He looks horrible, and I know it's my fault. I've been waking him up all week with my nightmares. The images of her death blink in front of me every night while I sleep.

"I know Bells, that's not what I mean. I quit my job. We're moving to Forks. I was offered a job there as The chief of police and I thought it was a good opportunity. It's the kind of change I've been looking for you know? We can't live here anymore Bells, there's too many memories, to much... pain for you and me."

I knew he was right. I knew this was exactly what we needed. A fresh start. A new town, new people, new things to look at. Looking at the old stuff hurt, but as much as I was ready to leave, I wasn't ready to let go of her, to move away from her. I couldn't put myself first though. I would do whatever it was that Charlie needed, because I owed him his happiness.

"Okay Daddy, If that's what you think we should do." He leans forward and kisses my forehead, "Yeah baby, that's what I think we should do."

My eyes close and she haunts me.

%


	2. TOE Chapter 1

**A/N- **_Alrighty! So I'm gonna try and keep my chapters long for you, because everyone loves a long chapter and hates waiting for a short one right? This time it's Assward's Pov! Everybody scream yay! Anyways hope you all love it, and if you could ever be so sweet and leave me a review at the end of the chapter I would highly appreciate it, it doesn't take that long I promise! :)_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed,favorited,and story alerted TOE! Enjoy Chapter 1!_

**Edward**

"I don't fucking know Emmett! Check the bathroom!" god damn him for waking me up on a Saturday morning. I don't care if he's going to be late for football practice or not. I was in no fucking mood to get out of bed and help him find his jock strap.

"Why the hell would it be in the bathroom? Oh haha. Here it is! You were right."

I hear the door slam and he's gone, and I am pissed. I have this problem where if someone wakes me up during the afternoon, when it's fucking bright as hell, I can't fall back to sleep. So now I'm tired, pissed off, and hungover. Last night was the bomb though. Jasper Whitlock, the MVP on Fork's High's basketball team threw the most amazing party. And by amazing, I mean amazing. I got high, drunk, and laid all in one night. _And that's why you make friends with the most popular guy in school._

I climb out of bed and pull my basketball shorts on because Alice is probably downstairs and it's just weird being around her in my briefs. I brush my teeth, smile at myself, and go downstairs for a cup of coffee and some aspirin.

%

Alice is hyper and loud, and on my last fucking nerve since I have the world's most massive headache.

"Alice can you keep it down a bit, I feel like shit." I regret it the minute I say it too, because I am about to get the world's most longest lecture. Her freshly manicured nails click up and down on the counter top and she glares at me through her fake ass eye lashes. _Ugh. When will I ever learn?_

"What was it I told you last night before the party E, do you remember?" her lips are poking out at me and I roll my eyes at her annoyingness. I really am not in the mood for this kind of shit.

"You said that if I needed you to monitor my drinking so I wasn't hungover in the morning, that you'd be happy to do so."

Alice was my step sister, her mom married my and Emmett's dad and that's why we were different. Alice was little miss perfect. She never drank, she never got high, she never cussed, and she never talked dirty, not ever. In other words, Alice was pretty god damn boring person to hangout with. Church was her life and according to her, the bible says that all that good stuff is bad. I used to care about what the big guy upstairs said, but then I thought, would I rather live my entire life missing out on all the fun parties and hott girls? Or would I rather be a good little boy and have a boring life just because I _might_ go to hell? Let's just say I take my chances.

"And you didn't come up to me once last night. You drank and drank and drank and didn't know when to stop and that's why I don't feel bad for you. You deserve to feel like crap. You deserve to be punished. You deserve- "

My head continues to pulse and the sound of Alice's screeching lecture just makes it worse. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I slam my fist down on the counter, successively shutting her up.

"Shut the hell up Alice! Goddd you are super annoying!" once again I regret what I say to her, because her brown eyes get all watery, her bottom lip sticks out a little bit more than her top one, and she runs out of the room tripping on the stairs on her way up. _And I feel like the world's biggest asshole._

I turn on the coffee machine, swallow two aspirin, pour myself a cup of my magical hangover cure, and steal a tube of Esme's lotion. It smells like coconut, _god I hate coconut. _I drink the rest of my coffee down and put the mug in the dishwasher. Once I'm back upstairs, with the tube of lotion in hand, I take a deep breath and tap on her door. She yells for me to go away but I ignore her rude requests and open the door anyways. "Look Ali, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, no you're not!"she screams.

I'm sure she meant to sound intimidating, but her voice is muffled from the pillow she has her face stuffed in so it sounds ridiculous. I hold in my laughter and walk to the foot of the bed so I can grab her feet. She flaps them in the air trying to escape my hold and nearly kicks me in the face, "Shit Ali, you almost gave me a black eye! Oh come on don't be stubborn, I know you want a foot massage. It's coconut scented, and you know how much I hate coconuts." I tease.

_And that's how you get Alice Brandon to forgive you, you pamper her. _

A few giggles escape between her lips and the pillow and she quickly gives in, stilling her feet. She allows me to massage them with the awful scented coconut lotion, and I have to take quick breaths so I don't puke from the stench. It's all worth it in the end though, because as much as Alice's church girl behavior, and never ending lectures annoy me, I love the girl to death.

%

I wake up and it's Monday morning and I'm pissed again because I hate Mondays. The only thing about school that I like is girls and baseball, and it's not baseball season yet so all I have left is the girls. And let me tell you this, the girls at Forks High ain't that great.

I shower, dress, fight with Emmett over the last of the cereal, he wins, and I'm in a horrible mood. _Mike Newton better stay the fuck away from me._ I get out of my Porsche, "my baby" and press on my sun glasses. I fucking love my Porsche it's the best gift I've ever received, and the only thing I care about losing. If the parents threaten to take my car away, I shut the fuck up and start acting like Alice. Well I don't go quite that far but I shape upreal quick.

I work my way through all the groups of standing people and feel a tap on my shoulder. I cock my head to the side to see who it is and it's Jessica Stanley. Jessica was Mike's girl and that was one of the main reasons that I fucked around with her, just so I could rub it in his face. I get more of his own girlfriend's pussy than he does.

"Hey Eddie."

Her glossy pink lips smile at me as she reaches for my hand. I pull her into me wrapping my arms around her and giving her ass a squeeze. "What's up Tits." That's right I call her Tits and her not saying anything about it just shows you how much of a slut she is, that and the fact that she is constantly cheating on her boyfriend.

I suck on her neck, which incites a moan from Jessica and make sure I leave a spot there. I know Newton will see it and that excites me, he's already going to be pretty pissed about us fucking at the party last Friday and this will push him over the edge for sure. I'd love to see that fucker try and hit me, especially in the mood I'm in today. "So Eddie, I'm worried. Everyone's talking about "the party thing" and I'm scared that Mike knows about us now."

_Oh Honey he defitnley knows_. "_Humor her." _the little voice in my head says. "Don't worry about it Tits. You've got his fucking balls tied up in your pocket, he's not going anywhere. Now I gotta go, the guys are waiting for me." She gives my torso a tight squeeze before I leave and I head over to my boys. I catch movement in the corner of my eye and notice a new girl, fresh meat. My sour mood sweetens a bit. I am so freaking sick of these girls, I've been with them all already. I notice all the other guys are checking her out as well and it only makes me want her more.

I run my hands through my hair and start walking over there when a hand grabs the back of my letterman's jacket. I am pissed off because I think it's Newton, but I'm wrong, it's Jasper. I can't help but feel a hint of disappointment. "Hey man don't waste your time. She won't talk to any of us and she gets all shaken up and shit, she's pretty damn weird." _Yeah maybe you guys are the weird ones. _

"Oh really? Well I'm going to go talk to her." I say and leave him behind me. I don't like being told what to do, I'll waste my damn time if I feel like it. She's sitting down against the brick wall of the school with something in her hand, _a cell phone? I can't really tell_. Whatever it is, she's squeezing it and it looks like she's thinking really hard about something.

She has on a white t-shirt and some blue jeans. Her hair is long, down to her lower back and it's multiple shades of brown but the sun is shining on it so it looks kind of red. I can't really see her face, but she looks like a typical chick to me, nothing too great. "What's that in your hand?" I say. I don't know why I say it, I just do cuz I'm curious.

I wait for her response but she just sits there and continues looking down at her hand. She doesn't answer me and she doesn't look at me, and it's rude and it makes me mad. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yell and she's shaking all of a sudden, she's shaking and she doesn't stop. It scares me a little because it looks like there's seriously something wrong with her and then I realize she's crying. I can hear little sniffles coming from her direction and I feel like I did the other night when I yelled at Alice. I feel like the world's biggest asshole for making this girl cry. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me and I'm yelling at her for it.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I mumble, and walk back towards the others. _I'm Sorry? That's pretty rare for you to say Cullen. Yeah, fuck you voice._

Jasper gives me a look that says "I told you so." and I give him a look that says "Go fuck yourself." and that's the end of our eye conversation. I lean back against my Porsche and stare at the girl across the lot. She's still looking down, still squeezing the unknown object in her hand, and I still feel like an asshole. The bell rings and she jumps to her feet rushing inside. We all do as she does and follow her into the building. I go to my first period class and when I look to my desk I see the new girl at it and Tanya standing over her. She looks pissed and I'm pretty sure it's because the new girl's in her spot. Tanya always sits next to me.

I walk over to them and Tanya's spatting off to the new girl about how that's her seat and nobody takes it and she doesn't care if she's new or not, that she needs to move before she makes her move and the girl just sits there and says nothing. She's looking down at the desk and her hands are empty, but she's rubbing the two of them together nervously. She's absolutely defenseless, I decide. I don't know why but my hands are turning into fists at my sides and I am pissed at Tanya for yelling at her like this. Normally, Tanya's behavior doesn't bother me at all I actually find it rather amusing, but for some reason It's bothering me now. I don't know whether it's my pissy mood or the fact that I've yelled at this girl already and I feel bad about it, but I am angry.

I grab Tanya's purse and shit off her desk and slam them down onto the one in front of it, "Who told you I rather have _you_ sitting next to me Tanya?" I hiss in her face, and her eyes widen as she looks at me, "I always sit by you Eddy" She reaches out to touch me and I push her hand away.

I laugh angrily at her, "Yeah well not anymore, and I told you not to call me that." She huffs and shoves her way past me taking a seat at the desk in front of us. I smirk, pretty damn proud of myself for standing up for the new girl, which I soon realize is pretty stupid since I too had yelled at her ten minutes prior. As soon as I sit down, she scoots as far away from me as possible, "I guess I deserve that." I say to her and take out my phone. There are three unread messages, _fucking fantastic_. First one's from Tanya, received three seconds ago.

_Tanya_

_What did I do E?_

And... delete. Next message.

_Esme_

_You forgot to get your clothes out of the dryer this morning. Tomorrow never comes Edward._

Dammit I totally forgot about that shit. My clothes have been in there for a week and momma bear has been bitching at me cuz she can't do her laundry. I'll try and remember to get them out after school. Next message.

_Mike_

_What the fuck man? You fucked my girl at Jazz's party Friday night? That's not cool!_

Yeah suck on that Newton, my dicks better than yours! The bell rings and class begins soon afterward. I can't help but look at the girl. She's writing down the agenda from the board, nobody writes that shit. "You know you don't have to write that down right?." And for the first time she looks at me. Her eyes are startlingly blue and I am in awe, I feel like I'm swimming in them. She nods her head at me quickly then looks back down at her journal and continues writing.

Jasper was right the girl's weird.

_**A/N- **Sooo.. how do you like assward? Yes he's a bit much, he's an ass, a dick if you must, but it's sexy. Please tell me your thoughts on the chapter, I'd love to hear them all! I'll update Sunday! _

_...Brittany...(Clumsybella101) _


	3. TOE Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews. I loved each and every one of them!3 and thanks to all of those who favorited/alerted TOE! **

**Enjoy Bella's POV.**

**I don't own Edward he owns me though...**

_**Bella**_

I don't want to talk to these people, especially the guys. They remind me of James, all of them. Several guys come up and talk to me but I don't answer them, because I don't want them to talk to me. I don't want these guys liking me, they scare me. All of them say the same things, they introduce themselves and ask for my name. I am silent. One of them catches me by surprise and asks what I have in my hand. It's my phone, but I don't tell him that. Daddy told me that at anytime during the day I wished to go home, that I could call him and he would come and get me. I wanted to go home right now _desperately_, but he wanted this new place to work for us, so I had to try.

The guy yells at me and tells me that he is talking to me, I am terrified. My body trembles and I try to stop crying so the boy doesn't hear me, I don't want to make him angrier. I'm terrified of what he might do to me. James always got madder when I cried.

He apologizes and leaves, and I'm relieved.

%

I go inside to my first class of the day and sit down towards the back of the room. The less attention grabbing I am, the better. There aren't names on the desks so I'm confused when this girl comes up to me and tells me I stole her spot. I'm looking down so I can't really see what she looks like but I know she has blond hair and she's wearing high heels, pink high heels.

"Look bitch, I don't give a shit that you're new. I'm not giving up my seat for you, I was here first. Move! Before I make you move myself." She's threatened me and I'm about to move, when someone takes her things off the desk and moves them to the one in front of it. I look up a tiny bit so I can see who it is and it's the boy that yelled at me earlier. I look back down. He tells the girl that he doesn't want her sitting by him and I am grateful. He sits down next to me and I feel nervous. I scoot as far away from him as I can manage without leaving the desk.

"I guess I deserve that." He says and his voice sounds like velvet.

I'm nervous and I need something to keep me occupied. I look to the board and there is an agenda written down, telling us what we will be doing today and what the homework is. I start writing it down and velvet is speaking again, "You know, you don't have to write that down." _Yeah I know I'm trying to distract myself from you_, _why do you care if I copy it down or not? _I look at him. I don't know why but I look at him.

His face is like one you would see on the cover of a magazine, so flawless and soft looking my fingers ache to touch it. I nod at him and look away quickly. I continue to write and the teacher comes in. He tells the entire class that I am new and I try so hard to ignore the stares, but like always they burn little holes into my back. The teacher says that we're doing partner work today and I grimace, because I'm pretty sure Mr. Velvet here beside me is my partner.

"So Bella, you any good at biology?" My name rings on his lips making me shiver and I look at him, taking in as many details on his face that I can. I nod, and quickly look away again. His eyes are shiny and green.

"Good, cuz I suck at this stuff." I don't know why he continues to talk to me when I don't reply back to him, it's weird. Isn't it obvious that I don't want to talk? I roll my eyes slightly annoyed and he slides a sheet of paper over to me. It has little boxes that I suppose you draw something in and above it says stage of mitosis. There are microscopes on our desks and different slides we're supposed to look at so I assume we draw the slide on our paper and write the stage of Mitosis in the blank.

I look at all of the slides writing the answers down on my paper and start drawing the stages. Velvet looks lost, his brows are furrowed and he's still trying to identify the first slide. A laugh escapes me and I curse silently at myself. Velvet's eyes dart straight to mine and he raises his eye brows at me, "What are you laughing at?" I look down unable to help the pink from staining my cheeks. I'm embarrassed and scared he might yell at me again so I slide him my paper, hoping to calm him down. He chuckles lightly beside me and I can feel his cool breath on my arm, It gives me goosebumps.

Velvet copies all of my answers then turns both of our worksheets in. "So you moved huh?" _I moved? Yes of course I moved, why else would I be here. _Does he think I got kicked out of my old school or something? I look at him and nod. His lips twitch and it looks likes he's about to smile, but I look away too soon to find out. The bell rings and I push my chair back in, quickly grabbing my things and hurrying out of the room.

I don't see Velvet for the rest of the day.

%

I get home and decide to make dinner. Charlie's been working all day and I want to surprise him with my cooking, I haven't cooked for him in months. I pour a bag of spaghetti into a pot of boiling water, and start cooking the sauce. I reach for a spoon and my arm brushes up against one of the pots. "Ouch!" The spoon falls to the ground and my arm feels like it's on fire. I hurry over to the sink and run cool water over it. It still burns after I dry it, and there's a giant red mark on my skin from where the pan brushed up against it.

I take the pain as pay back.

%

Charlie gets home and tells me to put cream on my burn. We eat dinner and he asks me about school. I tell him I like it there, but I am lying. I think he can tell. He sets his fork down and looks at me, "Bells, you can tell me the truth you know." I'm looking down, twirling my fork in the spaghetti over and over again. "I know Daddy, really it's fine." He lets it go and I'm relieved. I wash our dishes and go upstairs to get ready for bed.

%

I dream of velvet words, twitching lips, and shiny green eyes.

Then I dream of _her._

**Edward**

I have him up against the back wall of the school and I am pounding my fist into his face. His nose is bleeding and I'm pretty sure I chipped one of his teeth. His face is going to be bruised pretty badly, I however only have a black eye and bloody knuckles. I may be kicking his ass, but he hit me first and nobody hits Edward Cullen without getting their ass beat.

%

It's Tuesday, the day after I beat up Newton and the day after I met Bella. I am suspended for the rest of the week which means, no biology which means, no Bella. _And why do I care?_ Bella. She was an interesting girl, something about her intrigued me. Maybe it was her lack of conversation or her sea blue eyes, but what ever it was I found myself talking to her just so she'd look at me. I also was aching to hear her speak to me, her voice was a mystery, and it was driving me fucking insane.

The front door opens breaking my thoughts, and Alice is home chipper than ever. She tells me that Esme and dad are going out of town this weekend and that she wants to throw a party. I groan. I wouldn't mind getting drunk, but I absolutely hated Alice's parties. She wanted everything to be perfect and she made me and Emmett work our asses off to make it that way.

"So, I was thinking a Halloween party since Halloween's next week and all. Mom's got some decorations in the attic that I need you and Emmett to bring down for me. Also I need your mad baking skills to make the cake that I want for this party."

_Did I mention that she makes me and Emmett work our asses off?_

"OK Alice I can do the cake for sure cuz Esme's making me work all week. She thinks it's only fair since I'm supposed to be punished or what the fuck ever."

Esme owns a bakery down in Port Angeles. Our whole family works there, keeps the family together I guess. Emmett and Carlisle do the deliveries, while Alice and I help Esme out with her cakes. Yeah I felt like a huge pussy because of it, like someone took my dick and traded it out for a vagina. But I was the fucking beast at frostin cakes and as much as I denied it to everyone, I fucking loved it too. I loved coming home smelling like frosting and I loved how soft my hands were because of the flour, not to mention blinging out cakes helped me get my mind off of things. The bakery was the perfect place for me to work on my artistic abilities and relieve stress.

"Yes Edward, and I happen to agree with her too! You don't deserve to sit on your butt all day, while Mike Newton has a busted up face."

"What ever Al, the douche deserved it." she hops off the counter and she and her hi heels are clicking my way. "What ever you say E." she says while kissing my cheek. "I'm going to the mall with a friend! I'll see you later!"

I sigh, cleaning my mess up, and head over to the bakery. Esme's going to be pissed at me cuz I'm running late.

%

I'm right Momma Bear's got her claws out, I can tell the second I step foot in the door. She gives me her evil glare and immediately begins barking orders at me, and I have six cakes to bling. I go into the back room, relieved to get away from Esme and her hateful looks. My mouth waters instantly from the smell of frosting and I walk over to the shelf where all the frosting containers are located. I stick my finger into one of them and suck it into my mouth, moaning at the taste of the sweet creamy sugar. _Time to get to work! _I ice all the cakes saving the hardest task for last, the blinging. My tongue is poking the inside of my mouth as I focus on the design, _Swirl, flower, swirl, flower, swirl,_

"Hey little bro! I saw what you did to Newton's face! You F-ed him up good man!" I jump, startled from my sudden interruption and drop the tube of frosting, screwing up the side of the cake. "Fuckin A man! Look what you made me do! I've been working on this cake for an hour!" I messed it up bad, the entire side of the cake's frosting was smeared. I would have to re-frost and re- bling the thing.

"Chill bro, Alice is on her way over here and she's the queen at fixing cakes." It was true, Alice was fucking beast at fixing me and Esme's mistakes. "Alright good. You know better than to creep up on me like that though. So I fucked up Newton's face pretty bad huh?" I couldn't help my smirk from spreading, I was fucking smug about it.

I was about to brag more about messin up Newton, when the bells rang, signaling that someone had entered the bakery. I was hoping it was Alice, so I headed over to the cash counter at the front of the store to see if it was.

Sure enough it was her, and right next to her was none other than _Bella Swan_.

**A/N- Cliffy I know. Send me some love, I worked hard on this one! 3 B**


	4. TOE Chapter 3

**A/N- Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**So I watched Eclipse with all of my girls last Saturday, Edward is sooo smexy, and I'm going to have to watch it again! Also Dad's going out of town next week and we all know what that means, Robert Pattinson movie marathon! K so that's basically the highlight of my past week, and also Vampire Diaries came on today, so I got to see gorgeous Damon. If you haven't checked it out, it's on the CW, and Damon is fine as hell! **

**Thanks for the love from last chapter girls and gays, I heart you all. :)  
**

_**Bella**_

Velvet never showed the next day, but I wasn't worried about him. What worried me was the fact that I noticed. If anyone else from my class would have been missing, I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but I noticed his absence immediately. It wasn't the same without him, I could sense that he wasn't there the moment I stepped foot in the room. There was no anxiety lingering in the air between us, and no heavy staring that he didn't think I noticed. But the scariest thing of all is that I wanted him to be there. I craved his presence and it terrified me.

School had been lonely as always, but I had gotten to know this girl named Alice. I talked to her, and only her. She made me feel comfortable and sort of like me again. She came over to me at lunch. I was sitting alone and she sat down in front of me and introduced herself. She did most of the talking, she was kind of a chatter box like that, but I enjoyed her company. She told me that we would be great friends, that she could feel it, and I hoped she was right. I hadn't had friends in a while. I shut myself off from everyone except Charlie after _she _died. But I was trying to do better, trying to start over. It would make Charlie happy if I made friends. Which is why when Alice invited me to go with her to the mall after school today, I agreed to go.

I was meeting her at the mall in one hour, and all though I was regretting it because I absolutely loathed shopping, I was still going. I couldn't stand her up and I needed to do this. I put my hair into a low pony tail, pulled on my favorite pair of ultra skinny jeans and a plain gray t- shirt, forced my Tinker belle hoodie over my head, and hurried out the door. Sure. I was ready to go physically, but not emotionally. I didn't like malls. There were too many people, too many guys.

%

Daddy dropped me off at the front entrance. He was so happy that I had finally made a friend. I hadn't seen him smile that big in a long time, and it felt really good to see. I walked to the front of the mall and turned around to wave at Charlie again, but he was already gone. "Bella!" Alice yells pulling me into a hug. I pat her on the back, not really sure what to do with in the moment. It had been so long since I'd received affection from someone other than Charlie, and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm so glad you're here." she says, releasing me.

"Why wouldn't I be? You didn't think I'd show?" I ask nervously, wondering if she knew that I had been planning on backing out. I know it sounds pretty insane, but I felt like Alice could see things before they actually happened. "No I knew you would, it's just..." Her face drops and it tugs at my heart to see the pretty smile disappear from her face. "Not many girls like me Bella, it's nice to finally have a friend."

%

We shopped around in a few stores. And you know that saying that says "shop till you drop"? Well Alice never drops. She tried on the whole store! I'm exaggerating, not the whole store; but they had to get her a rack to drag around behind her because she kept dropping everything. I kept laughing at the ridiculous amount of clothes she had and she'd glare at me and say "Not all of this is for me Missy". She made me try on half the clothes on the rack, none of which were my style. I didn't like to expose skin. "Oh my god Bella! You have to get that, you look amazing!" I shake my head.

"No I'm ok I don't really do skirts and tank tops."

She places her hands on her hips and looks up at me. She is simply adorable and looks like a little girl who's just been told no. "Why not Bella? You have great legs and creamy skin. I'll buy this for you myself if that's the issue." Wow she really wanted me to get this. "No it's not that, it's just.. I don't like drawing attention to myself." I feel a thin amount of sweat begin to spread across my forehead and I wish that she'd just drop it.

"Why Bella? Your gorgeous!" I smile at her but it's forced, and look for a spot to sit down. There's a bench on the opposite wall of the mirror, and I go over to it and take a seat, instantly feeling relaxed. "Thanks, I just... can we talk about this another day?" she sits down next to me, and grabs my hand looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are filled with remorse and I know in that moment that she is right, we will be great friends, "Yeah Bella, I'm here when you wanna talk."

%

Alice tells me that her mother owns a bakery shop in Port Angeles and asks if I wanted to stop by there for a bite before she takes me home. I agree, but not just because I want to spend time with her, but because I absolutely loved cake. Any type of cake, cupcakes, pancakes, coffee cakes, they were all brilliant, deserved their own food group in fact.

It was a long drive to Port Angeles and a quiet one, nothing but the sound of Taylor Swift's new album softly playing throughout the car. "So Bella, I've been meaning to tell you! I'm throwing a party Friday night, for Halloween. You don't have to dress up if you don't want to, but I'd like it if you came." I close my eyes. _A teenage party. Likely with no supervision. I bet there'd be alcohol there, which meant drunk men that I didn't know. James used to get drunk all the time, that's when he was the most violent and abusive. _"No I don't think I can." Don't get me wrong, I liked Alice a lot, but I was not ready for that kind of environment yet. I'd likely have a panic attack from that many people being around me.

"Awe! Why not Bella! It's going to be really fun, and Jasper Whitlock the MVP on Forks High's basketball team is going to be there! I have been crushing over him for months Bella, months! I need you to be there in case things don't work out the way I planned with him! And it'd be the perfect place for you to meet new people! I'll introduce you to my brothers and my brother's girlfriend Rose! She is quite the sweet heart and loves to party. I'm not really a partier though, cuz I don't drink or do drugs. I just love planning them, and watching all the stupid drunk people! Pleeeease Bella, It won't be fun without you!"

She looked so desperate and I remembered when she said she didn't have many friends. The guilt swelled up in my chest and I pictured Alice at a party alone and crying. Alice would be there and she didn't drink or anything so I could stay by her side the entire party, and it's not like I couldn't leave the party if I got uncomfortable. Knowing Charlie I'm sure he would be camping out around there until the party was over. "OK I guess I can go." She squealed. Yep the little pixy squealed, like freaking pig, "Oh my god Bella! This is going to be so much fun!"

%

The bakery titled, "Esme's Cakes and Things" was a cute little shop located by a bunch of little boutiques._ No wonder Alice seems so fond of working here, on her lunch breaks she probably goes shopping. _We get out of Alice's bright yellow convertible and I can't help but notice how much attention she draws to herself. She had the nicest clothes and the nicest car in all of Forks. I did what ever I could to avoid being looked at, but Alice seemed to live the opposite way.

The bell rang as we entered the bakery. I always hated those stupid bells, as soon as you entered the store, the employees would run up to you and ask you if you needed help with anything. _Yeah I guess I was sort of anti-social._ I was eying the menu that hung over the counter, when a boy came into view. I looked up. Shiny green eyes, twitching lips, and chaotic bronze hair, _Velvet._

I never would've expected a tough guy like him to work at a bakery, but there he was in a long sleeve black t- shirt, jeans, and an apron that said "Beast at Frostin Cakes". I look up towards his face, he had about two days worth of stubble, what looked like flour sprinkled on his neck, and a purple bruise under his left eye. Before I can even blink, shiny green eyes are looking my way.

"Bella." My name rings on his lips and I wave, quickly looking down at my feet again. I still can't talk to him, he intimidates me.

"You two know each other?" Alice beams at me and I look away shyly. "Yeah shes in my Bio class." Velvet words echo through the shop and I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise, _This boy does crazy things to me_. "Oh how lovely Bella! Edward's my brother! Well..step brother, but that doesn't matter, I still have to live with him." His name was Edward, I think Velvet suited him better. I smile at Alice and nod. I felt really uncomfortable being here with Velvet in the room.

Alice grabs my hand and pulls me over to the counter, "So Edward, got any treats for me and Bella here?" I bite my lip and look up at him. His eye is swollen. _I wonder what happened to him, a fight perhaps? Why do you care Bella? I don't. Do I?_ "Yep, hang on a minute." Velvet disappears into a room behind the counter, and Alice quickly begins to question me. "Bella are you OK?" Alice places her hand on my shoulder suddenly and I turn to face her, "Yeah, guys just... make me nervous." Once again she looks at me with pity and I hate it. Velvet comes back into the room with a platter of cupcakes. My stomach growls and I put my hands there to muffle the noise, luckily nobody notices.

Velvet comes around the counter and stalks over to me. I instantly become nervous and take two steps back. "Cupcake?" he offers. One is in his hand and he extends it towards me. I look down at it, then back at him, then back down at the cupcake. The cupcake he's picked for me is vanilla with blue frosting and a black flower on top, it is designed beautifully. I hesitantly reach my hand out and wrap my fingers around it. As I pull my hand away, my fingers brush up against his and I feel electricity on my skin. I gasp, swiping my hand away and dropping the cupcake in the process. The way his soft skin felt against mine sent a numbing shock through my veins.

"Bella what's wrong!" Alice asks, rushing over to me and placing her hands on my arms. She looks me straight in the eyes, but I can't find my voice, I am still in shock over what has just happened. _What was __that?_ I hear my name again, but this time it's Velvet speaking to me. "Would you like another cupcake Tink... Err..I mean Bella?" Velvet words ring behind me and he's so close, I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I shiver, suddenly feeling the need to lean backwards. I don't care if I fall, as long as he catches me. There's something wrong with me, I need to get out of here. The way I feel right now is unfamiliar to me, and I don't like it. I lean forward and whisper in Alice's ear. "Can we please go?" She nods her head fast and turns around swiping my cupcake from Velvet and following me out the door.

_**Edward**_

It was like static on my finger tips, the weirdest feeling I had ever experienced. It was like her skin burned me, except for it felt good. Bella's skin was magic. I bent over and picked up the cupcake she had dropped, tossing it into the trash can, and grabbing a rag off the counter. I wiped up the mess and picked her out another cupcake. The last cupcake I picked for, I felt suited her perfectly. The frosting was the exact same color as her eyes, and the black flower in the middle represented the mystery in them.

_What the fuck was my problem? Now I was comparing Bella's eyes to my design on the cupcake ?Get a grip Cullen, you might as well take up poetry for how gay your sounding._

Bella's hair was pulled back so I can finally see her face, and dammit I was wrong, she was far from ordinary. Her blue eyes twinkled brightly against her creamy pale skin, her hair fell in brown, silky, curls on her back, and she wore a pair of jeans that were snug on her fine little ass. I held back a groan as I felt my dick harden. _Damn this girl did crazy things to me._ Her back was facing me now and I could see a little cartoon character on the back of her jacket. It was a small fairy with blond hair and a green dress, _Tinkerbell?, Tinkerbella._

I grab a random cupcake with strawberry icing. She seemed like a strawberry type of girl. _I bet you she tastes like strawberries._ My dick gets harder. _Keep it together man, keep it together. _I approach the two of them with the cupcake in hand. I am dying to feel Bella's skin again and the electric shock that comes afterward. "Would you like another cupcake Tink. Err.. I mean, Bella?" _I almost called her Tinkerbella! I really need to get control of myself._ She shivers and I am so close to her I can see the little hairs on the back of her neck rise. I couldn't help myself when I suddenly wanted to lean forward and bite her. _What has gotten into me?_

They leave the shop and I am pissed. I want to get to know her. She talks to my sister, but she won't to me? Was I really that damn terrifying? I go back into the cake room, and realize that I have forgotten to ask Alice to help me fix the cake. "Fuck!" I slam my hand down on the counter and leave the shop. I am driving with super duper Cullen speed, letting out all my aggression on the road in front of me. Que the siren, and I see red and blue lights in the rear-view mirror. _Shit on a motherfucking dick, what do they want with me now?_ It's Charlie the new chief of police AKA Bella's dad, and this is my second ticket this month. Just wait until he finds out I plan on fucking his daughter.

**A/N- Hoped you guys liked it! Let me know in a review ;) I'll update Tuesday!  
**


	5. TOE Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters.

**A/N- Kay guys, I'm a little late and I apologize. I didn't have time to edit the chapter last night because I had a test the next morning and I didn't finish studying till one am. So I assumed you'd rather have the edited version a day late, then the crappy version on time.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a fun time with it.**

_**Edward**_

The rest of the week went by in a flash of baking and party planning. I had spent a lot of my time in the bakery working on Alice's Halloween cake. Since we were keeping it hidden from Esme I had to lie and tell her it was for a school fund raiser. Esme was proud of my sudden consideration and I felt kind of bad for lying to her, but Alice would shit bricks if I told her the truth. By the end of the week, my amazing lying abilities had Esme and Dad oblivious to our plans for this weekend.

It was Friday and my third day of working on this god damn cake, Alice better fucking love me for this. I had made two cakes, one being the tomb stone and one being the base of the tomb stone. The tomb stone cake had the letters R.I.P on it, I had even added an edible crow to rest on base of the tomb stone was frosted in chocolate and I had sprinkled chocolate flakes on it to make it look like dirt. The thing looked hella creepy and it was all edible.

All week long I had found it hard to concentrate on my baking because of Bella. My thoughts would always drift to her and the way it had felt when our fingers had touched. I was so captured by this girl and I had no idea why. I never thought about a girl as much as I thought about Bella, I never thought about _anything_ as much as I thought about Bella. And it was driving me insane that I was obsessing over a girl that didn't even talk to me.

I had consulted Alice the day all that shit went down at the bakery,I wanted to know why she was so scared of me. Alice told me that Bella had something going on that she didn't know about, something bad. She told me all she knew was that Bella didn't like attention and boys made her uncomfortable. I felt relieved when she told me I wasn't the only one that made her uncomfortable, that it was boys in general. But it also infuriated me to my breaking point and before I knew it I was huffing silently back to my room. Someone had hurt Bella, and I fucking hated them for it. If I ever came across the bastards who broke her, I'd beat them to death.

%

I grab the finished cake and walk out towards the cash counter. I grab a platter of Esme's Halloween cupcakes and lock up the shop, leaving with the treats in hand. The party was tonight and Alice was freaking out trying to make everything perfect. She had turned our house into a haunted mansion. Luckily the parents had already called to tell me that they had arrived in Chicago (the place me and Emmett were born), and they would be back Sunday morning. They had a funeral to go to. One of my dad's previous co workers that he had worked with at the hospital in Chicago had passed away, and they'd be gone for a total of two days. This gave us plenty of time to have the party, and clean and move everything back to the way it had been before they left.

I pull up to the house and walk inside, It no longer looked recognizable in here. "What the fuck did you do to this place Alice? It looks like the devil threw up in here!" I set the cake and the cupcakes on the counter and begin searching for Alice. I really was dreading this party. I thought of calling Emmett and making a run for it, that way Alice would be forced to deal with the party by herself, but the consequences of ruining Alice's precious party was not worth it. She'd likely take extreme measures and shave my head while I am sleeping, or cut the back pockets out of all of my jeans. Alice could be a real psychotic bitch if you pissed her off enough.

There are spider webs and skeletons everywhere I look and all of the furniture in the living room has been moved to the basement, "momma bear" would kill if her couch was not in the perfect condition that she left it in. Alice was on the third floor locking all of the bedrooms, _no one_ was aloud up there. Emmett, Alice, and I's bedrooms were on the third floor and none of us liked the idea of a bunch of drunk people roaming around in them.

"Hey Al, did you lock the parents room?" her face lights up when she sees me, and I roll my eyes because that's never a good sign with Alice. "Of course E! Now come here!" she reaches over for my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. There are three costumes dangling from the shower rod. One vampire costume, with a black velvet coat and dark gray slacks. Another, vampire costume with black slacks, a red vest with bats on it, and a bat cape. And the third costume was obviously Alice's, a black dress with a matching cape and tall lacy black and red boots. _I fucking hated Halloween_.

"Don't you dare look at me like that Edward! You agreed to letting me pick out the costumes." I bite my tongue in frustration. It's true that I agreed, but it's also true that I wouldn't have agreed if she hadn't asked me in the middle of the night when I was fucking sleeping. Edward Cullen's beauty sleep was mandatory to him, _yes sometimes he acts retarded and speaks in third person, sue me, I mean him._ Anyways, she knew exactly what she was doing, and refused to go away until I said yes, and as she suspected I gave in to her request.

I huff and glare in her direction, "You owe me your life now Alice, I worked my ass off making that cake, and now I'm dressing up like a vampire foo foo for you." she pounces on me like a fucking kitten and squeezes me tightly, "Thanks so much E! We're going to be the sexiest vampires on this planet and I really do appreciate you for making that cake by the way. I know it took you a while." yeah fucking three days of my time, not that I wouldn't have been baking anyways, Esme was pissed at the near sight of me. I was always the one getting in trouble in this house. Alice never did anything worth getting in trouble for and Emmett just never got caught. So anytime the school would call, Esme would bitch at me immediately before she even picked up the phone. It was always me they were calling to complain about.

After Alice finally releases me from her death grip, I help her light all the pumpkin scented candles around the house, help Emmett set out all the liquor, and go upstairs to get ready.

%

As gay as this costume is, I look good in it. The jacket I'm wearing reveals all of my chest, showing off my nipple rings and tattoos. _Yeah, I'm pretty fucking bad _ass_. _I close the bathroom door and swagger down the steps. There are already about fifty people here and I hold back a groan,_ already?_ _I really don't feel like company._ I decide to make the best of things and go get a drink. I go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of vodka, twisting the cap off and downing about three shots worth of it. I slam the bottle back down on the counter and scrunch my face up at the taste, _I fucking hated vodka, but it fucks you up fast and that's all that mattered to me at the moment._

I feel a small, warm, hand slip down the front of my pants and I cock my head to the side to see who it is. It's Jessica Stanley, Mike's princess. "I saw what you did to Mike. You're so hott Eddie..." she breathes in my ear, caressing my dick through my pants. I groan and turn around to face her, " He needed to know that you're pussy's mine to touch if I feel like it." I say cupping her ass in my hands. She moans and presses her body into mine, grinding her pussy down on my now aching erection. "I want you Eddie..." she whispers against my chest, tugging on my nipple ring with her teeth. I hiss and grab her hand pulling her through the crowd behind me.

I hurry up both flights of stairs and fumble around in my pocket for my key. As soon as it's unlocked, I throw her roughly onto my bed and lock the door behind us. I saunter my way over to Jessica who is now topless and crawl onto my bed. I hover over her, planting clumsy kisses along her neck as I grind my dick against her pussy. I cup her breasts in my hands squeezing them tightly and flicking one of her nipples. "Oh Eddie! You feel so good!" I take her left breast, which is slightly bigger than the other and put it in my mouth.

I move away from Jessica and unbutton my jacket, throwing it into a corner. Jessica has managed to sneak herself underneath me and pull my dick out of my pants. I watch her as she sucks my dick into her mouth. She is bobbing her head up and down, moving me in and out and I am on verge of cumming. She swirls her tongue around the head pushing me over the edge and I cum into her mouth. She swallows without hesitating and pulls my pants the rest of the way down. She unbuttons her jeans and gives me a glimpse of her leopard thong before pulling that off as well. I am about to sink into her, when I hear Alice's bedroom door shut.

I freeze, and pay no attention to the slut thats now begging me to fuck her.

** No one** comes onto the third floor without my permission. I get off my bed and pull on my slacks stalking towards the door and unlocking it. "Eddie, what the fuck?" I turn my head to glare at the naked girl on my bed, I could care less about her sexual needs right now. "Put your fucking clothes on and leave." I hiss and slam the door shut behind me, walking to the door next to mine, Alice's.

I hear someone making noise in there and I am livid, I yank the door open and yell hoping to scare the living crap out of the intruder. "What the fuck are you doing in here!" I scan the room and see a terrified Bella looking straight at me, I am shocked. Her bright blue eyes begin to water as she takes me in, "Bella?" I am so confused. _Why is she in here? My sister must've sent her up from the party.. Fuck man!_ She looks like a terrified kitten and I feel horrible for yelling at her. _No wonder she's so scared of you, you just yelled at her like a crazy man, _but I didn't know it was her. _I fucking didn't know it was her._

I want her to know that she shouldn't be afraid of me, that as much of a jerk as I am, I would never hurt her. And it is true I would never hurt a god damn hair on her precious little head. I saunter over to her and she backs away from me until she is pressed against the wall. She is shaking and there are tears on her cheeks. "I am not going to hurt you Bella, I would _never_ hurt you."

I close the distance between our bodies and Bella makes a sound between a moan and a gasp. Her voice is soft and sweet and_ I am so hard right now. _Considering I had just been blown by Jessica in my room a few minutes ago made it pretty insane that I was hard again. I move my hips backwards to prevent my dick from poking her, and gaze down.

Bella is writhing beneath me, _oh how much I wish it was how it sounds, _It's not though. She is writhing beneath me, but not because I just fucked the shit out of her tight little pussy, but because I have her scared and pressed against this wall. I can't help myself though. I need to _feel _her and I need her to be close to me so she knows that I'm not going to hurt her. Her breathing increases but she is no longer shaking and her tears have stopped. I look down at Bella and we are so close, I want to kiss the living shit out of her, and take her against this wall right now. Before my plans go into action the door swings open and Alice is screeching at me.

"What are you doing to her Edward! Get away from her right now! I can't believe after everything I told you, you would put her in an uncomfortable situation like this! How dare you!" I move away from Bella and turn to face Alice.

"I-I- just wanted her to know that I wasn't going to hurt her." Rose comes in behind Alice with two drinks in her hands, "What the fuck Edward?" I roll my eyes, I don't need their fucking mouthes right now."You scared her to death!" Alice whines and I look back to Bella. She is still standing against the wall, staring at her feet. She doesn't seem to be crying but she looks extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you, _ever_." Alice grabs a tray from underneath her bed and sets it on top of her comforter, placing the drinks on top of it. "OK drink!"

I look to Bella and my hands curl into fists, "You're letting her drink?" I don't know why this makes me mad, of course they're letting her drink, why wouldn't they?

"Um yes Edward, if she wants to. Do you have a problem with that? Cuz if you do you can go ahead and get out." I shake my head no and plop down onto the bed, grabbing a drink myself and chugging it down swiftly. I feel pretty good already since, the warm and fuzziness from the vodka has set in.

"Well Bella lets get you drunk." I say and Rose comes over and takes a seat across from me, "No I have a better idea, just what she needs." She unzips her purse and pulls out a plastic baggy, and the _smell_ I'd know that smell anywhere, "Weed Rosalie? Are you sure she's comfortable with that?" Her eyes say I hate you and I give her the same look back. "Weed's a lot better than alcohol Edward, no hangover." she scowls and I hold my hands up in defense.

"Didn't say it wasn't, but Bella doesn't seem like the type of girl who likes to get high."

Bella slowly approaches the bed and sits down next to Rosalie. Rose smirks up at me. "Seems to me like she is." I roll my eyes and Rose rolls the joint asking one more time if Alice wants to join, she's always hoping Alice will give in to her bad side, and I am too. She says no of course and Rose takes the first hit. The smell of marijuana is all around me and I breathe, taking in the beautiful scent. Rose passes the joint to Bella first and Bella studies it carefully before bringing it to her lips and sucking. I imagine her lips are around my cock insteadand grow harder. _God these pants are too tight, I feel like my dick's about to pop out of them._ Bella breathes in and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she inhales. She looks down at the joint nervously, then up at me. She gives it to Rose instead and Rose hands it to me. _Dammit, I really wanted to touch her._

I take a hit, welcoming the burn in my throat as the marijuana enters my system. After a few more rounds, I'm pretty fucking high and Rose is rolling another. My entire body is tingly and I feel like I'm on fire. I look to Bella and those tingly sensations go straight towards my dick. I can tell Bella is pretty fucking high since her eyes are closed and she has a content smile on her face. Bella never smiles. My eyes roam her body. She is wearing some black skinny jeans that are hella fucking tight and a red, black, and white plaid shirt. Her hair is down this time, and there are brown curls everywhere, _so fucking hott._

I look towards her arms which are bare and there is a red mark on one of her wrists. It's new, I can tell it's just healing. _Did Bella hurt herself?_ I am angry. I don't care what's going on with her, she shouldn't be hurting herself.

"What the fuck happened to your wrist Bella?" Bella's blue eyes pop open and look straight into mine. She doesn't look down, and I feel excited, she _always _looks down. "What the fuck happened to your_**eye**_ Velvet?" I am shocked that she has just said something to me. And it is so surprising that the fact that she has called me by a different name, doesn't sink in all the way. She has never spoken a word to me, and I am instantly grateful for the marijuana. "I got punched in the face." I answer her and her eyes are still on me but she's looking at my chest now. Her fingers twitch, and she looks back up at my face and laughs, "How come?" _I can not believe this is happening! Bella's fucking talking to me, kinda sad that she had to smoke first, but whatever, it's still fucking amazing!_

"Uh. I- ..got him jealous cuz his girl liked me so he punched me in the face, I beat the shit out of him afterwards though. So what happen to your wrist?" She wasn't avoiding my question, I needed to f-ing know if she was hurting herself or not. "I burned myself cooking spaghetti, it was worth it in the end though, the spaghetti was delicious." I laugh at that. "Nothings worth hurting yourself over Bella." Her eyes leave mine and she lays down on her stomach, facing the opposite direction. "Unless you deserve the pain."

I think hard about her last comment. It was obvious that she was done talking now, since she was no longer facing me. I decided that I had to break apart everything she had said in those last few seconds, to try and figure her out. Bella thinks she deserves pain and I am fucking stunned. I want to ask her why on earth someone like her deserved to feel pain, but side against it. I had a feeling that it was a sensitive topic on her part, and decided to drop the conversation for now. I needed her to feel comfortable around me and pushing her would not help in that matter, I'd save that for later.

%

**A/N- So Bella finally spoke! Leave me your love in a review and I'll update soon. Next chapter is Bella's POV on the party.**


	6. TOE Chapter 5

**A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are fucking amazing, but some of you are favoriting and not leaving me any love! Please, please review guys. Here's Bella's POV on the party! I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**I don't own these characters. I just experiment with them.**

_**Bella**_

Why did I ever agree in coming here? It was a stupid, _stupid_ decision. I look over to Charlie, his eyes are on the road, his face is content. _That's why Bella! He wants you to be normal, he wants you to do normal teenage things like partying and that's why you are going. You can't back out of this._

My conscience is correct. I am not going to this party for myself, for my own happiness. I would be perfectly content ignoring everyone and living with myself and myself only, but Charlie. Charlie's happiness is what matters.

%

The house isn't a house, it's a mansion. There are orange lights on all of the tree trunks and almost every light in the house is on except for the windows at the very top. I smile at Charlie and open my door. "Now Bells, at anytime you want me to come get you I will be here, and no drinking!" I laugh. "OK daddy no drinking, I promise, see you tomorrow!" I get out and shut the door behind me, grabbing my bag from the trunk and giving him one last wave before ascending the steps.

Before I can knock, the door swings open and it's Alice. She looks gorgeous. She has on a little black dress with a cape, she's a _...vampire?_ Her boobs are practically popping out of the dress and there's a red star between them, "Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugs me and grabs my hand pulling me in behind her. The inside of their house is just as big and stunning as the outside. I feel like I'm in a palace of some sorts, with a queen and a king. There are Halloween decorations everywhere and It reminds me of when _she_ used to decorate. My stomach clenches and I try to ignore the pain.

The house is filled with people, _guys_ and girls, but the _guys_ are what bother me. I stay behind Alice squeezing her hand so I don't loose her as she steers us through the crowd. In every hand there is a drink. My hands shake nervously. Alice turns around, "Bella it's going to be ok." I nod and look down as she continues to drag us through the mobs of people. Every shoulder I come in contact with makes me nervous, it's better when I keep my eyes glued to my feet.

She stops in front of a girl with bleach blond hair and light blue eyes. She is dressed in a strapless dress made of fur and there are bunny ears on her head. She looks like a model and there's a guy next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. They both have half empty drinks, some people refer to things as half full, I refer to them as half empty.

The guy's outfit resembles Alice's, he is a vampire and dressed in black and red. He smiles brightly at me and I cringe away from him, he's_ huge. _Alice caresses the back of my hand and points at the two of them, "This is my brother and his girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett, Rose, this is Bella." Rosalie smiles and extends her hand towards me. I shake it then let go. Emmett reaches his out and I bite my lip nervously. "It's ok Bella, Emmett's harmless, trust me."

She's asked me to trust her, and I do, I do trust Alice. I reach my hand out and place it in his giant one. _It's nothing like the shocks I got from Velvet, Alice's other brother. I wonder where he is..._Emmett releases my hand and I look around the party as they start talking to each other. There's no sign of Velvet. I keep looking and my eyes meet a pair of brown ones. There is a guy smirking at me from across the room, he has bruises on his face and blond hair. I quickly avert my eyes. Alice and Rose are discussing some reality T.V. show that's coming up, and I have no clue which one it is they're talking about.

Emmett has gone to put my bag upstairs and it's just the three of us. I try to listen harder so I can get into the conversation when a pair of arms squirm around my waist. It's that guy that smirked at me from across the room. I stiffen and there are lips on my neck. I can feel my entire body tense up and I am shaking. "Get your filthy hands off of her Mike!" Rosalie hisses, pulling me away from him and behind her.

Alice holds me tightly, kissing my hair, I hadn't realized I was crying. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look. The boy is gone, but there are plenty of others around. "I can't be here, I have to go." I beg in Alice's ear and she holds me tighter, "No Bella, it's ok. How about you go upstairs and me and Rose will bring up some drinks. We can have our own party, alone, in my room." My body relaxes slightly and I agree.

%

Alice tells me that her room is on the top floor, last door. I hurry up the steps before anyone else gets a chance to grab me. There are a few people on the second floor but they move to a bedroom as soon as I come into view. I climb up the next flight of stairs and walk to the end of the hall. I put the key that Alice gave me through the lock and enter the room.

Her room is painted black. She has a purple bed spread, and stars with lights hanging from the ceiling. Her room is city themed. There's the Eiffel tower on the wall to my left and the Statue of Liberty to my right, there's also a book shelf next to her bed that looks like a telephone booth. I walk over to her desk and pick up a picture. The door swings open and I set the picture back down. "What the fuck are you doing in here!" a male voice yells and I jump. I look to the door and it's Velvet. His eyes are bugging out of his head, and then he sees me. "Bella?" His green eyes soften.

I look down. He looked so angry, so terrifying. I am shaking. The door shuts and he begins to approach me. He's getting closer and closer and I am a coward, I back away. I back up and he keeps coming towards me. I back into the wall and press myself as close to it as possible. I am trembling and there are tears pouring down my cheeks. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I would _never _hurt you." He steps forward and his body presses against mine. A noise escapes my throat and I can't tell if it's a moan or a gasp, but all I know is my body is on fire with him being this close to me. He places his hands on each side of my head, pinning me to the wall.

I stop crying. I am calm. I am numb.

We stand like that for a while looking into each other's eyes, blue to green, green to blue. My heart is beating out of my chest and I can hardly breath. I feel tingly inside and the feeling is so un-familar, and so odd that it scares me.

The door opens and Alice and Rose enter the room yelling at Velvet. Velvet tells me he's sorry that he never meant to scare me and I believe him. I accept his apology silently and keep my eyes glued to the floor. Rose mentions weed and although I've never tried it before, I need something to calm my nerves and I've heard that marijuana does that for you. Velvet says he doesn't think I'm the type to get high and it makes me want to try it even more. _Velvet is the type of guy to get high, I bet you he likes the type of girls that get high too._

I approach the bed nervously and sit next to Rose. I can feel Velvet's eyes on me the entire time, but I don't look at him, because looking him in the eyes puts knots in my stomach. Rose gives me the joint and I eye it nervously, still un sure if I'm going to do this or not. Daddy would not be proud, but he only said no drinking... so I take a puff of the drug, holding it in and breathing it into my lungs.

I feel light headed and my throat feels like it's on fire. It's Velvet's turn, but I don't pass it to him myself. I'm afraid of the electric connection between our skin. I watch him as he breathes the marijuana into his system. He closes his eyes and holds his breath, then lets out little circles of smoke. He looks so peaceful, and I wonder if I'll ever feel like that again. It's passed to me four more times and I feel numb. I feel like a completely different person, like I'm no longer in my own body. There is no more pain, no more memories, it's just me and the tinglyness that tickles my brain.

I rest my head on my hand and close my eyes. I feel like everything is moving in slow motion, it's like I'm under water. But I'm not cold, I'm warm, _really _warm. Velvet words echo around me and I open my eyes to look at him. Green eyes are twinkling, they look like stars, I can't look away. He's asks me what the fuck happened to my wrist, his voice is angry and I throw the same question back at him. "What the fuck happened to your eye Velvet?" I don't cuss, but he does, so I try it. It feels good.

My eyes trail down his face to his chest. He's shirtless and there are colors all over his skin, it's like a rainbow. I feel like I'm being hypnotized by his tattoos and I can't break my eyes away from them. I finally do after he tells me someone punched him. He doesn't forget to mention kicking the dude's ass afterwards, _guys are always trying to show off._ I roll my eyes and laugh freely. I feel like the old me, the _happy _me. His eyes linger on mine and I feel like I'm floating on air. He's waiting, waiting for something. _Shit! He asked me a question_...

I search my brain for the answer and tell him how I got the burn. Velvet laughs at me flipping onto his back. He tells me nothing's worth getting hurt over and I huff in disagreement. _If only you knew Velvet, if only you knew._ "Unless you deserve the pain." I can't hear my own voice, but I'm pretty sure I told him what I was thinking.

I'm on my stomach now facing the opposite direction of him and I look away towards the foot of the bed where Rose is. She is laughing hysterically at Alice as she makes faces at Rose. "Alice!, I know how I am going to die now!" she bursts out laughing again then continues her sentence, "I'm going to die laughing! Laughing! I am going to die laughing!" And I believe her because she doesn't stop.

I smile at the two of them and close my eyes, sighing contently. Sleep feels so good right now.

I dream vividly of bright colors and happy music.

She doesn't haunt me this time, and I am glad.

**A/N- So I know I was a little late with this one too, I'm sorry girls! I just got a new job and I have been training all of last week and this week, plus it's christmas time and I just haven't had much down time to spend writing. I'll try to get you the next chapter ASAP, thanks for being so patient with me I appreciate it (:  
**

**CLICK REVIEW! :D  
**


	7. TOE Chapter 6

**A/N- Kay so this chapter isn't too exciting, but it's needed. Thanks for all favorite/alert/review/s! I appreciate it lots, I thrive off the love. :) Enjoy pissy Edward..**

**I don't own these characters. I'm just in love with them.**

_**Edward**_

So far, the week following the party had been utterly normal. It had been a lot like it had before Bella arrived in Forks, almost as if she didn't exist. Bella kept her hood up, her face hidden, and her chair scooted away from me at all times. It had gotten to the point where I no longer cared if she spoke to me or not. I was sick of caring, I was sick of trying to get her to talk to me, and I was sick of trying to figure out what put the pain in her pretty blue eyes. I had thought that after our little conversation at the party things would be different and we would be friends, but I was wrong. She avoided me as if her life depended on it and I had quit trying to stop her.

It was Wednesday and Bella and I were working as partners in Biology. Webothstayed silent because, I was no longer making a fool out of myself and talking to a brick wall. She did the work sheet and passed it to me just like she had every other day, and I copied her answers down and turned them in. The bell rang and I jumped from my seat at the exact same time as she did, bumping into her and accidentally knocking the books from her hands. She gasped and I knelt to the ground, stacking them back up and handing them to her. I didn't say I was sorry or anything, I just handed her her books and walked away.

Lunch came soon after that and I was sitting with most of "Fork's High's Baseball Team". Mike had his arm wrapped around Jessica's waist and she kept blowing kisses at me when he wasn't looking. I smirked at her, pretending to catch her kisses and press them to my lips. The table became silent as something caught their attention, and I shifted in my seat to see what they were all looking at. Bella and Alice were walking together to the lunch line. Alice's arm was thrown protectively around Bella's hooded head and she was talking to her, causing Bella to laugh at whatever she was saying. I couldn't help myself from smiling at Bella's laughter_. I wish she'd fucking talk to me._

"She's really weird, I don't like her." I stiffen as Angela's annoying voice breaks my train of thought. I look over at Angela and roll my eyes when she smiles at me. Fucking fake_. _Eric's hand is behind her neck and I want nothing more than to snap it off and break it. His girlfriend was a fucking bitch and he knew it too.

Mike slams his fist down on the table, breaking my attention away from Eric and Angela, and I look over to see what the fuck his problem is, "You're not going to believe this! I went up to her at Ed's party and she totally freaked out, started crying and shit. Alice and Rose got all protective and started yelling at me. Bella doesn't have me fooled though, I know exactly who she is. She is a spoiled rotten bitch who pretends to be fucked up, when really all she wants is attention." My nostrils flare and I am suddenly on the rim of exploding. _I don't care how weird she is, no one fucking talks about Bella that way!_

I reach across the table and pick up Mike's tray, slamming it back down in front of him. His soda tips over, spilling all over his lunch and I let it, _take that you filthy cocksucker!_ I glare at him, daring him to say something to me and his eyes stay focused on his feet. I wouldn't be surprised if he fucking pissed his pants too. I had told Mike when I first came back to school that we were cool, but I could tell that he was still scared shitless of what I was about to do to him. "Don't talk shit about someone, unless you fucking know them." I hiss and grab my tray, walking away from the lunch table.

I dump my un-touched food into the trash can and walk outside, practically running to the woods so I can smoke a cigarette. My body is fucking craving the shit out of nicotine. I inhale the smoke into my lungs, sighing in contentment at the slight burn it adds to my throat. I take a few more drags, before demolishing it and returning back to the school.

The remainder of my day, goes along just a shitty as the beginning of it did. I was late to gym class and the fucking coach made me run an extra mile around the track for it. I puked my guts out afterwards, and was sent home a class early. It's not like I got to sit around and watch T.V though, which was exactly what I wanted to do. My English teacher Mrs. Fry, had emailed my dad about a spelling quiz I had coming up. I wasn't going to study for that shit, I was just going to wing it so it pissed me off that she had emailed him.

When I had finally finished studying, I went to make myself a coke float and watch a movie. I spilled the god damn coke all over myself as soon as I sat down and had to yell for Emmett for like ten minutes to come down and help me. If I moved even the slightest bit, the coke was going to leak onto Esme's couch. And like I said earlier, _Esme would kill someone if her couch got messed up. _

So here's how my day was going so far, Bella was ignoring me, Mike had pissed me off, I had to run an extra mile, I puked, I had to do pointless studying for an hour, my coke float was ruined, and my new white t-shirt that I had spent thirty bucks on at Abercrombie had a giant brown stain on the front of it._ I guess this was just one of those shitty days, where nothing went right for me._

I took a shower to rinse the sticky coke mess off of my body, and when I got out of the shower Esme was home unloading groceries. I started to help her and dropped a case of beer on my foot. A couple of the beers busted open, and my foot hurt like a mother f-ing bitch. "God fucking damnit! Shitfuckedy fuck fuck fuck!" I was wreathing in frustration and Esme was eying me up and down like I was on crack or something.

"What!" I yelled glaring at the stupid look she was giving me. She holds her hands up, and widens her eyes, "What's the matter with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"I think so! That or an f-ing black cat crossed my path, because my day has been going horrible. I feel like shit, and I'm so fucking frustrated right now, I just want to hit something!" Esme laughs, taking a carton of eggs out of a plastic bag, and placing them in the fridge. _I'm glad that you think this is funny. Bitch. _"Well, I think what you need is a good workout. Emmett's up stairs changing into his workout gear, ask him if it's alright if you go to the gym with him." I sigh, and hurry up the steps to change. It was true, every time I was frustrated a good run on the treadmill or lifting some weights helped.

Emmett happily accommodated, letting me go with him to the gym. _I hope this fucking makes me feel __better_. I part ways with Emmett and agree to meet him back at the front in an hour and a half. I fill up my water bottle at the water fountain and make my way over to the weightlifting section. I am lifting weights and there is a class going on in the room across from me. I can see it because the walls are made of glass, and I smirk happy to have the view of ladies shaking their asses at me. I start to check a few of them out and notice one of the girls has an fantastic ass.

Her waist is tiny, so tiny I find myself wondering why she is even here. The girl has her hair up in a pony tail, and there are long waves of brown showering down her back. I wait impatiently for her to turn around so I can see what she looks like, and she moves her face slightly enough that I can see her. Pale creamy skin with a hint of pink on her cheeks and crystal blue eyes effecting my dick in ways you can't even imagine.

It is _Bella_ and she is shaking her junk, _right in front of me. _Little eddy immediately stands up and I try to think of things to calm him down but all I can do is stare at Bella's tight little ass. I need to get the fuck out of here before she sees me and my dick oggling her. I turn quickly and hurry down the steps doing the best I can to hide my problem. I strip down in the shower and rub one out, careful to rinse my body of any sweat I produced in the last twenty minutes.

Em is waiting for me in the Cafe' with a peppermint mocha in hand. "Your favorite, Little bro." I eagerly take it from him and take a nice sip of the peppermint deliciousness. "Damn right it is. So.." _Man how the hell am I going to suggest this without looking like a complete pansy? _

"I saw some fine ass girls in this class while I was up there and I was thinking.."

_**Bella**_

Velvet stopped talking to me, he stopped looking at me, he stopped noticing me. I kept thinking it was me. That I had done something wrong, but I hadn't, at least not anything I could think of. I was acting just as I had last week, but he was no longer paying me any attention and I missed it terribly. I had fallen into a deep depression those three school days. After the party I had been feeling waves of happiness and excitement, but going back to school and being ignored changed all of that.

I missed velvet words, shiny green eyes, and twitching lips, but it was all gone and out of my reach and there was nothing I could do about it.

%

I look towards Velvet, begging him with my eyes to look at me, he doesn't. The bell rings and I stand up quickly. I can feel tears brim my eyes and I need to get out of this room. I push my chair in and velvet's body knocks into me, knocking me to the side and causing my books to fly out of my hands. I gasp and he kneels down to pile them into his arms. He hands them to me, avoiding contact with my skin, but I crave it. I crave anything that comes from him. I don't get anything, I don't even get a glimpse of shiny green eyes.

I feel isolated, and numb. But it's not the comfortable numb that the weed brought me, it's empty and cold. I leave the class room with tears rolling down my cheeks as I clutch the books to my chest. He touched these books and I find myself holding them tighter to me. I wipe the tears from my eyes and put the books in my locker.

%

Lunch. I'm in lunch with Alice and I feel better. I no longer feel naked, I have her on my arm. She is doe eyed over Jasper, apparently he asked her to the fall dance. The fall dance seemed to be the high light of the month, that and fall break which was also next week. I don't know what I'd do for a week without school. I'd have nothing to do but sit around and think, and thinking wasn't good for me, I'd think about _her, _I always do.

I nibble on my cheese pizza and grimace at the taste, my stomach is already sick from Velvet and I's confrontation this morning. I set the pizza down and hear a ruckus coming from across the cafeteria. I look and so does Alice. Edward is yelling in Mike's face, the guy he beat up, and the guy who touched me at the party. I feel a hint of satisfaction run through me and Edward leaves the cafeteria and my satisfaction leaves with him. I find myself wanting to follow him and see where he's going, but don't. I'm a coward.

"What has he gotten into this time! Geezer he can be such a.. such a-.. Beep word." A beep word? I laugh at her and lunch is suddenly over.

%

The rest of the day goes by leisurely slow and I am down in the dumps the entire afternoon. It's my fault he's avoiding me. I don't talk to him, and it can come across as rude. I realize that now, and he probably thinks I don't want to talk to him, but I do, I just can't bring myself to do it. I am scared and it's so frustrating, but I can't help it. I try so hard to push those memories away and the fear down towards the bottom with the rest of my feelings, but it always comes back to me.

%

Alice and I are at my house studying for the end of the semester exams. I can't concentrate though, my mind is wandering to Velvet. I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore, I wanted him to talk to me. "Bella, are you okay? You don't seem your usual self." I break out of my revelry and look at the pixy on my bed, "Yeah, I'm just really stressed out about these exams." I lie, and her eyes light up suddenly. I curse myself for planting whatever idea I just planted in her head.

"You know what you need Bella? You need some stress relievers and one of the best ways to relieve stress is cardio. Bella there's this really good friend of mine, Darelle. He is a regular customer at the bakery and a zoomba teacher at the Forks Community Gym that my brothers go to. You should try it out! I think it really could help. I would go with you, but I have a late shift at the bakery."

I nod my head and begin to consider it. "Are there any guys in the class?" Alice's face pops out from behind her books and she purses her lips in thought, "Mainly girls, a couple of guys, but you can stay completely away from them during the class Bella. I think you should give it a shot, you might really like it." Her eyes are pleading, she really wants me to be happy. She likes to see me smile and does whatever she can to make me smile, so the least I could do was return the favor.

"Okay Alice. You're right, it'd probably help." I'm rewarded with a smile and a hug.

%

Alice was right the class helped. It was a lot different than I thought it would be. I was expecting it to be more of a hip hop class but it was more under the lines of Latin and belly dancing. It was really interesting and fun to keep up with, and It definitely did more than keep my mind off of things. It made me feel _hott_. Which is funny because I probably looked like a monkey up there, lost and crafting her own moves. But all the ladies that swarmed happily around me, and the latin hip music, made me feel safe. Like I belonged.

I'd definitely be coming again.

**A/N- Alrighty guys! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this one. Like I said in the last author's note, I've been really busy with my new job and the holidays. Now I'm back in school and I've got work and semester exams to study for, but hopefully I'll be able to post a chapter sooner than it took me on this one! Please REVIEW, I'll update asap! **

**Brittany :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Long time no see. I know. I apologize. Hope you still wanna read. I had writers block. But I wrote a new story and finished an old one and I figured I'd finish this one! So expect weekly updates. And check out my other stories while you're waiting for an update. Also, you might wanna re read to jog your memory. Please review and I'll update soon! **

_**CB **_

I looked through the glass walls. My eyes immediately landing on a beautiful figure. She had an amazing ass, long brown locks curling in at her waist, and when she shook her hips it took my breath away. I wanted to see her face. I knew who she was. I'd seen her earlier. She turned around and I grinned widely, Bella freaking Swan. She was her. The perfect girl in the window. The one I had been craving to get to know since I saw her outside the school holding that damn tiny phone in her hand. Emmett had a goofy smile on his face as he looked at the sight that held my attention.

"You like her don't you?"

I gave him a look of horror finally breaking my gaze.

"No are you kidding. That girl is crazy weird."

"So? You like weird."

Damn straight I liked weird because I liked her.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Now come on!"

I looked at him incredulously.

"In there? No way it's a bunch of chicks."

"Would you rather be in a room full of guys shaking their junk Ed?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay fine after you brother."

He gladly obliged and I followed in after him. I immediately planted myself behind Bella. Not giving a fuck what Emmett thought at that point. After a while of her shaking her ass I couldn't help it and I brought my hands to her beautiful hips causing her to gasp and fall backwards into me. I caught her and held her gently in my arms looking down at her as she looked up at me with those stunning blue eyes.

"Sorry Bella."

She nodded and let go of me removing herself from my grasp. We continued to dance but I could tell she wasn't as into it as before. Regardless of the fact that this was just a Zumba class I broke a sweat. Damnit I'd have to take a second shower. Emmett and I left after saying goodbye to Bella. Of course, she didn't respond but it was all the same. I couldn't believe that I saw her and that I touched her like that. Apparently I had no control.

A month had gone by and there was a thanksgiving festival taking place soon. It was our yearly ritual everyone from Forks High attended. Bella was going as far as Alice could tell and I was trying to hide my excitement but it was taking over me. Bella still hadn't talked to me since that night. I only got the occasional view of her shiny blue eyes when she looked up at me. It paid off being her lab partner and not just because she was good at science which she was. I could thank her for my A in that class. I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

"So Ed… party tonight at Tyler's. You going?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

Jasper and I were party buddies we didn't like to go solo to a party we always had to have our wing man.

"Pick you up?"

"Yeah sure. I could go for a blunt beforehand."

I was hoping blunts weren't the only thing I'd have my eye on tonight. I wanted to see Bella. I had a feeling this was more of her setting. The last time she had opened up to me she had been under the influence and what better a place than a party to achieve that.

I put on one of my nicest t-shirts and a pair of shorts, some fresh cologne, and ran a comb through my hair. I heard Jasper's horn and shouted to Alice that I'd meet her at the party. I was pretty stoned by the time we got there. Jasper always had good shit. I walked into Tyler's pristine mansion. Broads and douches roamed everywhere. This was why I didn't like parties, too many people. Jasper and I groaned as we headed straight for the kitchen where the liquor was always kept. I poured us two shots of whiskey and they went down like silk. It was good stuff for it to be this smooth. Tyler had the money to throw a great party. I spun around after another what felt like a dozen shots and nearly fell down as the dizziness hit me. My eye caught a lady in snug black jeans and a lacy black long sleeve shirt. She had a white long sleeve shirt underneath it so it didn't show much skin but it still looked hot. I loved lace. It was a weakness of mine and my weakness was dressed in another of my weaknesses. Bella freaking Swan. I hadn't seen her outside of school since the gym. She hadn't spent much time with Alice lately. Alice said she'd been distant something about an anniversary of a death or something.

I sauntered over to her taking her in slowly. She was stunning. I gave her my most charming, crooked, smile and brought her hand to my lips. I was growing more and more comfortable with touching her. It may be against her will but she never stopped me. From the brief strokes of her lower back in class to this I couldn't keep my hands off her. She gasped as I kissed it gently and dropped her hand. She smiled briefly at me looking me in the eyes. Green to blue. Blue to green. Mystery staring into openness. Her being the mystery.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled subtly and took Alice's hand as she led her out of the room. I had already had the conversation with Alice. The one where I pronounced my affection for Bella. The same one where she told me to stay the hell away from her. She wasn't the least bit happy about it and I wasn't pleased with her reaction. I'd thought she'd been happy for me. She said she would be with anyone but Bella. Frankly, I didn't care. Nothing was getting in my way of her except of course, Bella. The girl who wouldn't give me the time of day and was a mute. I sauntered after the two of them and grabbed Bella the minute she was alone.

"Come with me."

She followed without hesitation and I led us to the porch outside. I lit a joint and smiled. She looked at her red converse then back up at me. She held her hand out and I gladly obliged. She took a hit and became blissfully content as the marijuana entered her system. She closed her eyes and smiled contently. I let her kill the joint and enjoyed the view. I knew there was a fun dark side of her that had just begun surfacing. I took out my flask and handed it to her hesitantly. I didn't know if she drank or not but I was relieved when she took it from me and dropped her head back taking about three shots worth of vodka. I grinned widely.

"Impressive."

I took the flask from her and finished what was left then led us to the porch swing. She sat down next to me a lot closer than she would if she were sober. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine as we were swinging. "I miss your beautiful voice."

She looked up shyly and pulled her hand away from mine. I brought my hand to her cheek and moved a piece of her hair back in its place behind her ear.

"Bella… you take my breath away."

"And why is that Edward? What's so great about me that you can't stay away?"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

She called me by my name and it sounded artificial it wasn't us. Her nickname that she used was us. That's what I wanted. Her to be real. And I knew that I wasn't the only one feeling this way. She felt it too. She had to. I know she felt it in the shop that one day. She gasped and dropped her cupcake she felt it so much. And I had to get to the bottom of it. What was this between her and I? And why was it that I couldn't stay away? I couldn't answer her because I didn't know the answer myself.

"Don't call me by my name call me by what comes natural Tinker Bella." I said smiling hugely at her as I gave her the nickname that was always sitting at the tip of my tongue.

"Well, Velvet… why can't you stay away from me huh?"

I smiled down sadly at her.

"Because I don't want to. "

"I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone."

She started to leave but I pulled her back down into my lap and brought my hands to her face.

"Yes you are. You're everything." She stared deeply into my eyes and it was like she stole my soul with that intent look in her eyes. She was unbelievably gorgeous and I couldn't keep my eyes off her even if I tried. No way in hell I could stay away from her. I was addicted.

"You're my own personal brand of heroine."

She gulped and we lost eye contact as she climbed out of my lap slowly letting go of my hand as she ran away down the steps and into the darkness.

**Press the review button! PLEASE. It only takes a second!**

_**CB.**_


End file.
